A Long Dirt Road
by Prongs Almighty
Summary: Finally Lily realizes that she to loves James. But what happens when something or someone tries to stop them and will James always be there for her. Sirius also finds someone to comfort him. JPLE. Review please.
1. The Mystery

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, which belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling. Torrance, Lolly, and Kaitlyn are all my characters.

Author's Note: This is my first posted fanfic, so please enjoy it. I want to say hi to General Muffin, Victoria and TajM. You guys are very inspiring.

Chapter One: The Mystery

She stood by the window late at might. It was raining in the middle of October. Lily longed to be outside. Leaning against the cold pillar of the girls' dormitory, she took in a deep breath and ran her fingers threw her cats fur.

"What do you want to do tomorrow Lolly?" she asked, looking at her cat, which looked back with one yellow eye and one yellow/orange eye. Suddenly she jumped down from the ledge and across the room.

"Lolly, Lolly, Lolly, what am I to do with you?"

Just then Lily heard something outside. Looking out the window she saw two boys, both shirtless, go running toward the Forbidden Forest.

"Padfoot did he get out here?" asked the one with unruly black hair.

"Yeah I sent him down after class Prongs!"

'Was that really James and Sirius? What in the world were those two doing out there, especially on a miserable night.' Lily would have thought they would have been shagging their new flavor of the week. She quickly pushed that thought aside and watched intently on what was going on outside.

"Then let's go Padfoot. We hate to get to him!" As Lily's amazement grew she saw something come out of the Whomping Willow. She drew in her breath as she saw Remus Lupin turn into a werewolf.

"Let's go Padfoot!" James shouted as he turned into a brilliant white stag.

"Right behind you Prongs" Sirius said as he took the shape of a big black dog. Together they ran off into the forest with the werewolf. Lily stood there in utter shock. 'James and Sirius might just have harder lives then they appear to.' And with that she blew a kiss out the window and said, "Good night James. Please be safe love"

* * *

So what do you think? This is going to be a very weird story starting off. All will be written in Lily's point of view. If any one has any suggestions, please send them to me. And don't forget to Review! 


	2. Questions

Chapter Two Questions

**A.N.: A brand new chapter. Sorry it took so long. My week has been crazy, and I just wanted to remind all the lovely people out there to please review. Next chapter I will drop a hint to what will come later. Shout out: To all the Marauders at HMS.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

A Week Later

Lily dressed quickly and ran into the Common Room. She looked around for James or any of the other Marauders. '_Where had they all been the last week?_' The she spotted Katlyn in an arm chair reading. Lily went over, shaking her head, _'that girl needs to go out will Sirius. They would calm and heat each other up'._

"Hey Kat, have you seen James, Sirius or Remus this morning?"

"Sorry Lils. I saw Sirius going to breakfast at 7:30." She responded without looking up and the murmured, "Bloody fool if you ask me. Who would be hungry that early?"

"Thanks Kat"

Lily rushed toward the Great Hall. "Sirius have you seen James?"

"He…uh…is…um…upstairs and doesn't really want to talk…uh to any one at the moment"

Just then James walked up behind them and squeezed Lily's shoulder lightly and took his place beside Sirius.

"How ya feel'n Prongs?" Sirius had the most genuine look on his face.

Much better Pad," he replied, "My wounds are healing nicely and I didn't puke for a whole 48 hours."

"Great Prongs. I gotta go catch Kat. Later!"

"See ya Padfoot." James said and then turned to Lily, "how is life Lily?"

Lily scooted closer to James and put her arms around his neck. "I missed you so much James. I'm glad your back." Then she whispered, "I love you." She prayed he hadn't heard her.

James, on the other hand, didn't miss a beat. "I love you Lily and always have."

Lily pulled her head up and gazed into his hazel eyes. She loved to get lost in them; he had the eyes with depth. "You do?"

"Always Lily. I never lied to you. You are one of the things I look forward to everyday."

"Is the other going out on full moon with Remus and Sirius?"

"How do you know about that?" he asked his face white with horror.

"I saw you guy's last full moon." She responded, seeing his face relax at once.

"Oh, well them there is no need to explain. I'm sure you got a load of questions so shoot."

"Alright, first when did all of this happen? And does anyone else know about you leaves?"

"In third year we each drank a potion and that made us Amigi. We're unregistered. I'm a Stag, Sirius a dog and Peter, when he wants to be, is a rat."

Lily's mouth was hanging open and her eyes were filled with amazement. "You did all that in _third_ year?"

"Yeah, and only Dumbledore knows so you can't tell anyone."

"Sure." Lily said getting up to leave.

"Hey, before you go I was wondering, do you want to go to Hogsmade next weekend? The Halloween Ball is coming up and I just wanted to know if maybe you would, ya know."

Lily smirked at him. He was fidgeting with feet and running his hands though his black, messy hair.

"I would be delighted to accompany you."

His reaction was so funny she laughed. James jumped up and down as he ran from the Great Hall and didn't stop until he got to Remus and Sirius.

"This is the best bloody day of my freaken life!" he screamed as he entered his dorm and sat down on his be.

Remus lifted his head from his text book and asked him what happened.

"She said yes. Oh, I think I'm dying. She said yes." His last words were more breathed out then actually said. Then he fell back and was out cold.

Sirius shook his head, "Bloody stag is going to kill himself. It that just a side affect to his medication?"

Remus nodded, and then went back to reading or studying. Sirius walked out the door to see if he could pull a few strings of his own.

* * *

So what did you think? Please Review.

Prongs-HMS Marauders


	3. A Hogsmeade Trip

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. You are my hero.

**A.N.:** This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Marauders. You know who you are. Thanks to all the people reading my fanfic. Hope you like this chapter and sorry it took so long to update. The song in this chapter is by Ryan Cabrera and it is called She's and is from his CD Take It All Away. And without further delay here it is.

* * *

Chapter Three A Hogsmeade Visit

Sirius walked over to Kat and whispered, "Hey there." Kat jumped up and squealed. She turned beat red. "Sirius Black NEVER do that again. You are going to be the death of me, with scaring me and pranking me." The she playfully punched him in the arm. Sirius let out a girly moan and whimpered, "That hurt a lot. I'm very delicate and bruise easily. Ouch!"

Lily walked in on the scene and shook her head. Looking around for James she saw his books on the coffee table. She casually walked over to the table and picked up the book, James was supposed to help her with a Transfiguration essay and she decided to get started. Opening the book to page 420 a paper fell out of the pages. Opening it she looked at it and saw what James had been doodling instead of taking notes. It had written all over it: James and Lily, Mrs. Lily Potter, Mr. James and Lily Potter, with love James and Lily and the most disturbing thing of all, lyrics to a song.

_**She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again**_

_**And when she says goodbye, I just die again.**_

_**That when my restlessness begins.**_

_**Please don't let it win, I'm so tired again.**_

_**But underneath the haze one thing still remains the same.**_

_**She's the only love I've known, and know she's gone away.**_

_**She's the light that brought me to the edge, will I ever love again?**_

_**She walked into my life and my world stood still.**_

_**She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed.**_

_**That's when my loneliness subsided.**_

_**She gave me the will, I could fight it.**_

_**But nothing can erase the one thing that remains the same.**_

_**She's the only love I've known, and know she's gone away.**_

_**She's the light that brought me to the edge, will I ever love again?**_

_**So just tell me what I should do.**_

_**I left everything for you and I can't hardly breathe.**_

'_**Cause I know I lost you from my world.**_

_**She's the only love I've known, and know she's gone away.**_

_**She's the light that brought me to the edge, will I ever love again?**_

_**Will I ever love again?**_

Lily felt tears spring to her eyes. _'Big girls don't cry. Snap out of it. This is James Potter we are talking about.'_ But then Lily realized that James had really cared for her and that if she pushes him away far enough he would never come back. She felt someone looking over her shoulder and found Remus and Sirius there.

"He cares more about you then his own parents sometimes." Sirius said quietly. "James loves you with the fairy tale love we don't believe in, the true love. He talks about you in his sleep."

Remus was next. "You know about our little trips in the forest and once we were by a patch of water lilies. When he thought no one was looking he picked kissed it and said, 'Goodnight Lily. Sleep tight and remember I am always there.' We were close enough to hear and Lily, I didn't know how much a person could be loved before I saw how much he loves you."

Then they both left as though nothing had happened. Lily decided that she was going to see if James was the person that his friends claims he was. During Hogsmeade she would test him for his loyalty, respect towards her and then she would decide if she would go out with him or not. 'This will not be another Joey incident.' He was a muggle and he had ended up cheating on her and then asked her forgiveness. Him and his friends were jokesters and had mocked her for going to a 'private school'. They knew nothing of the life she had and after second year summer break Lily had built a wall and was going to keep it up until someone worthy came along.

The Next Day

After sleeping a good night she was ready for James and had spent a great time thinking of what Remus and Sirius had said. As she walked down the stairs she was able to spot James right away. She was standing at the bottom of stairs and was looking unbelievably hot. James was wearing baggy blue jeans, a white long sleeve muggle shirt and a maroon tee on that said "Role Model" across the front. Lily laughed causing James to look up.

"What?" He asked panicked, "Is there something wrong?" And ran a tan hand threw his very messy black hair.

Even Lily had to admit that he was adorable when he did that. "Nice shirt there." She said pointing to his shirt.

"I think it reflects me perfectly. If everyone followed my example we would be the best school in the entire world."

"Right, after we all get detention for blowing up the Slytherin common room, giving Malfoy a pink Mohawk and hanging him and Snape by their underwear out the north tower." Lily gave a little giggle after that.

James thought before answering, like he was thinking about those wonderful ideas. "I would never even think of doing stuff like that!" He exclaimed, putting a hand to his head and leaning back slightly.

Walking the rest of the way down, Lily smiled and clapped her hands, "Way to go Drama Queen!" She gave him a hug. "You have way to much energy this early in the morning."

James smiled and took her hand. "Do you want to have breakfast here or at Hogsmeade?"

Lily looked him in the eyes, "Hogsmeade would be lovely. Should I bring anything with me?"

"No, today is on me so let's get going, because I am hungry."

Lily laughed at his comment, "You're always hungry."

"Yeah well that's beside the point. There is this little café at the left side of town, and I thought that we could go there. It's owned by little French family and they have fresh bagels and nice tea."

So Lily and James started their trek to Hogsmeade and instead of taking the route along the major road they took a little road along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Lily had never been here before and she spent her time looking around. Here there was peace she could find no where else and was content to share it with James. She looked at James and admired him. He walked quietly beside her and seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. The wind blew his hair out of his hazel eyes and around his head. James looked at her and took her hand in his own. And like that they walked to the café in Hogsmeade.

James got a quite table at The Café on the Corner. The owner, Mrs. Bumble was from Paris and when she moved to Hogsmeade she built a café. For breakfast Lily go coffee and an English muffin with apricot jam, James got orange juice and waffles. They talked about school and about their Christmas plans for that year. After they were both done James paid and took Lily into the very expensive part of Hogsmeade.

"Do you want to get a costume for the Halloween ball? We could get something together and then maybe go together." James looked at her, his eyes were pleading for her to say yes. Things were going so good and he didn't want to blow it but waiting for her was hard and it was taking awfully long.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Are you sure you can afford it?"

James choked back laughter and had to ask, "Lily do you know who my parents are?"

"No, not really why?"

"We are about the richest family in the wizarding world and I would have thought you, a bookworm, would have read about my family's history."

Lily was busy racking her brain of anything she might have read about the Potter's. Nothing came up so she just gave up. "Sorry but nothing is coming up."

"Well perhaps one day if you come over I will share it with you."

Lily just put the idea in the back of her head for now and together they walked into a costume store. They looked at the racks and shelves of costumes for something that would suit their needs. In the end James had picked out a mask that made him look like The Phantom of the Opera. Lily ended up getting a dress that made her look like she was a royal. She decided that she would go like Anastasia, The Last Grand Duchess of Russia. She loved the movie and Anastasia had always been fascinating to her.

"My fairest Lady, may I pay for your gown and then we are going get you a necklace for you."

"Of course dear sir, or should I say The Angel of Music." He gave her a confused face. "It's a movie called The Phantom of the Opera. I am going to have to show it to you. It's a tragic love story with a somewhat happy ending." And under her breath she cursed Raul for getting in the way of the Phantom and Christine. Lily got a brilliant idea, for the ball they would change their names, she would be Christine and James could be the Phantom.

They went to The Three Broomsticks for lunch and a butterbeer. Soon after lunch they went back to the castle. Lily was tired and James had to go to Quidditch practice.

At about five fifty a hot, sweaty, smelly James walked into the Common Room. He went to take a shower and on his way saw Lily. "Hey do you want to go down to dinner."

Lily looked at him and pushed him away slightly. "Go and shower you dirty boy. Then we can go to dinner."

With that James trotted off to take a shower and Lily finished up her Charms essay. Lily was going to enjoy the Halloween Ball and she was going to give James a surprise.

* * *

So what did you think? Please Review and if you have any ideas send them to me. Thanks.

Prongs HMS Marauders


	4. Halloween Ball

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. You are my hero.

**A.N.:** This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful TajM. Please don't move I will miss you dearly writing buddy. Thanks to all the people reading my fanfic. If anyone has an idea please feel free to put it in a review and I will see if I can put it in my story. Enough talk and here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Four – A Halloween Ball

Why did Sirius have to be so demanding? Well, because Sirius always got what he wanted, when he wanted and how he wanted it. This had put a lot of pressure on Kat. She had a huge crush on him and she wanted to be his one and only, not some one-night stand blonde bimbo. She wanted him to need her as much as she seemed to need him. And this was the task at hand. Kat walked briskly threw the halls toward an empty class room where Tory was waiting for her. Torrance and Remus were going to help her get Sirius. Kat heard a noise and carefully and quietly looked around a corner. There she saw Lily and James talking. She crept closer to hear.

"James do you honestly think that this is a good idea?"

"Flower, Sirius has told me on several occasions that he needs to get into a long-term relationship with someone who wants to be with him for more then one night. He needs the love that the Marauders, my parents and his parents can't give to him. He needs someone like Kat. She could love him and I have a hunch that he already likes her. So all we have to do is get them together at the ball."

Lily nodded in agreement, "I think you have a point, we can take care of the details later. Where were we going anyways?"

James had a twinkle in his eyes, "Well I know of a very secretive place where no one will find us." He winked at her suggestively, but was only teasing her.

Lily, not catching on very quickly, looked at him in disbelief. "How could you even suggest something like that? We both know that I'm not going the give into you now."

"Only teasing Lils. You know I wouldn't force you to do anything." And with that said they both stood up and James took Lily's hand and disappeared.

With all that information Kat continued on to meet Remus and Tory. She would have to cut their meeting short because Captain Potter wanted to have Quidditch Practice early so everyone could get ready for the Halloween Ball on time. Opening the door quietly she let her self in. She saw Remus tutoring Tory in Charms, something she had difficulties in.

"Hey guys, how is Charms coming?"

Tory threw her a look of displeasure, "It would be easier if I just understood."

"Oh be quiet Torrance. She is doing fine. About Sirius, James and I have come up with a plan. Lily knows about it and so does Tory. We are going to try to get you together at the ball so please just go on with what we are doing. And if I am not mistaken someone has Quidditch practice and someone else has to get ready."

After that Remus left and Tory right after him. This left Kat alone and as she started to go to Quidditch she heard someone behind her. Turning quickly and pulling out her wand she looked around. "Sirius I know you're there so don't even try it."

Sirius came out from behind a gargoyle. He looked her straight in the eyes. He loved those eyes that went with the perfect face. "How do you always know when I'm around? I mean other then James and Remus you are the only person who can tell. Are you a cat?"

Kat looked at him hard, "Would that be with a k or a c?"

"A c, as in what Lily has for a pet."

Kat couldn't help but laugh, he looked adorable when he was serious. Then she turned and kept walking, noticing Sirius fell in step a few moments after. "So are you taking anyone to the ball tonight?"

Sirius looked at her. He stared at her face taking in her features. He had never seen someone like her before. She had a fiery spirit when she wanted and she had the most beautiful dirt blond/brown hair he had ever seen. He wanted to bottle her up, defend and protect her but wasn't sure how. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. If you're not going with anyone else that is."

Kat laughed inwardly and said to herself, _'No you Sirius Black are the only one I would ever dream of going with.'_ "Okay, that'll be fun. I'll meet you in the common room at seven. We can go to dinner and then go to the ball."

Sirius smiled widely, "Great, and I promise to be on my best behavior tonight." Then he went about skipping back to the common room and singing a song she didn't recognize.

After Quidditch Practice

Lily and Tory were doing their hair when Kat came in for her makeup and hair pins. Tory was wearing her hair up in a bun, Lily had hers French braided and in a bun, Kat was curling hers and leaving it down. Kat was wearing a yellow gown that had sleeves on the side instead of on the top. Tory was wearing an outfit that resembled Cleopatra. Lily was wearing her white dress that reminded her of Christine. She felt tears spring to her eyes. The Phantom of the Opera had been the Broadway show she had gone to see with Joey. _'That self centered bastered. I hope he rots in hell with Satan.'_ She silently cursed him. Lily brushed that thought aside and continued getting ready. A few moments later Kat asked if they were ready to go.

They all walked down the girl's dormitory staircase and Tory saw three boys in a deep conversation. Remus was the first to notice and offered his arm to Tory. Soon they were out of the common room and on their way to dinner. Sirius beamed at Kat, gave her a white rose and then they moved out to dinner. James pulled a box out of his pocket, and opened it. Lily gasped and put her hand forward to touch the beautiful locket. It was silver and had the imprint of a white water lily on the front and on the back it said, 'To my love Lily'. James put it on her and then took her hand. They walked through the corridors slowly and admired the view of the landscape.

James leaned over and whispered, "Can I take you down there after?"

Lily simply nodded her head and continued to look at the lake. Somehow she knew if she went with him nothing would harm her, nothing could ever harm her ever again. She smiled at the thought and gave James a warm hug, which he returned. The two things that had amazed her most about him were that he hadn't made a huge deal of the being together and he hadn't made a move to kiss her, it was like her being there with him was all he needed. Lily breathed deep and took in his smell.

"Flower did you wash your hair with strawberry shampoo?"

Lily looked at him funny, "Why?"

"Because you smell like strawberries."

She laughed into his chest. What a blunt thing to say, even for James. He could be so dumb sometimes.

James took her hand and they continued to the Great Hall. Sirius had saved them seats and he was sitting next Kat, and in deep conversation. James looked at Remus and they both nodded. "Lily our plan is going quite well." Then he sat down, pulling Lily with him and started eating. The meal overall, was incredible. There were dumplings, turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, chocolate cake, carrot cake, pumpkin juice, bread, and a few more delicious things. Once the six of them had finished they told jokes and waited for Dumbledore to say his speech.

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore stood up. "Well seventh year, it is a pleasure to have you here and I don't want to keep you. Just a few things before you go, curfew will be at twelve thirty and classes will be canceled tomorrow." Practically everyone was cheering. And with that said, Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the Great hall was a dance floor.

The first slow song came up and Lily pushed Kat up to Sirius and James elbowed him hard in the ribs. He cleared his throat. "Do you want to dance Kat?"

Being the girl she was, blushed and nodded her head. Sirius took her to the dance floor and they started dancing. Remus followed the same pursuit and soon it was just James and Lily left. The next song came on and James took Lily to the floor. The three couples met up in the middle and danced with one another for a while. When Sirius thought no one was looking he bent down and kissed Kat on the lips, quickly. She smiled up at him and held the side of his face. She was so happy and the bad thing was that she couldn't talk at the moment. Sirius was the happiest he had been in months and decided to make a move. "Kat will you go out with me?"

"Yes, of course I will. Oh Sirius, I'm so happy!" She gave him a big hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Let's keep this quiet for awhile, away from the others." Sirius nodded in agreement and they went to get something to drink.

Remus went over to James. "Well Prongs, it looks like our work is done here. I'm going back to the Common Room with Tory. Don't stay out to late Prongs." Remus gave James a knowing smile and turned to leave.

"Don't worry about me Moony. Thanks by the way, for everything you've done."

Remus turned and gave one of his best friends a hug to thank him for everything he had done to make him feel normal. Then he took Tory out of the Great Hall. As they walked he filled Tory in on all that had happened.

James spun Lily around and told her the good news. "Well Lily, I think we did pretty well here. Now about the lake, I think we should go now."

Lily nodded her agreement and they both went out to the entrance hall. The descended down the steps and out onto the grass. Lily shivered at the drop in temperature and the cool breeze. James conjured a cloak and put it around her. Then he put an arm around her waist and led her around the lake. It was a quiet night and both were lost in their own thoughts. Lily felt safe next to James, like nothing was going to harm her. She snuggled closer for warmth and silently prayed that one day she could trust him because somehow she new that he was the one she needed. Even though he had nice and caring Lily sensed a barrier between them, and she knew it was because of her. She put up ice walls of defense to any boy who had gone out with her after Joey. Suddenly she got a miraculous idea, she would go and spend the Christmas holiday's with James. This would solve a majority of her problems, no Petunia, no Joey, no Joey's gang and that pathetic Vernon. Mustering courage she asked James, "James do you think it is possible for me to spend the holidays with you?"

James had a huge smile on his face, cupped her face and responded, "Well it would be a nice change to just Sirius. My parents are out of the country until April so it was going to be me and Sirius for Christmas. Thank you so mush for saving me from that beast." He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Is it okay if I never let you go home?"

Lily smiled into his shoulder, "Well my sister would rejoice but my parents would be a bit sad. Are you sure your parents would be okay with me?"

James snorted, "They have your life biography and think we should get married. I told them all about you and it seems you come up every time I see them. '_Did you get Lily to go out with you yet_?' Or '_Did you propose to that lovely girl yet James?_' It is quite funny and they would be very proud."

Lily laughed with him. So his parents did approve of her. That was a very good sign. So it was set, Lily was going with James for Christmas break. But what would happen on Christmas break? Only time would tell.

* * *

Well, that is it for now. Christmas break will be here soon, in England. Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I will try to post soon.

Prongs HMS Marauders


	5. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. They all belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. You are my hero.

**A.N.:** This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Marauders. You know who you are. Thanks to all the people reading my fanfic. If anyone has an idea please feel free to put it in a review and I will see if I can put it in my story. Enough talk and here is the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Five - Truth or Dare

Late one Saturday night, just before Christmas break, the common room had emptied except for Lily, Kat, and Torrance. Suddenly the porthole opened and Peter walked in looked around and motioned for someone to come in. The girls quickly hid and watched as Remus came in with a load of food and James and Sirius came in with beer and firewisky.

"So boys, what shall we do with this?" Sirius asked, "Will we wait to have it or shall we enjoy ourselves?"

James responded by throwing Remus a pleading look. "Please Moony. Let's have one night of madness with three girls who would be hiding in the Common room with us."

Lily emerged quietly and looked at James in disbelief. "How did you know we were still here? We didn't leave anything out."

"Ah, Lily Flower I can just sense your presence. When you're somewhere I know." James laughed at seeing her reaction. "I just took a guess, chill Flower."

Kat was the next to appear. "Okay so now that you found us what are we going to do?"

Sirius approached her carefully and let his fingers run across her jean line, sending chills up her spine. Leaning close to her ear he murmured "Truth or Dare."

James snickered, sat down on the couch and opened a beer. Remus shook his head and took a beer. Peter went to bed. Lily sat down next to James, Kat and Sirius joining them. Torrance and Remus sat opposite. "Let the game begin!" Sirius announced, rather seductively.

"Before we start rules gents. No very graphic issues and what happens if we don't do a dare?" Torrance asked.

"Well, well if you don't do a dare, as a Marauders rule you have to have seven minutes in heaven with whoever we chose. If it were any one else we were playing with is would have been sex. So you're all lucky." James snapped his fingers in disappointment and got a punch in the gut from Lily.

"Right, who's first? Lily, truth or dare?"

Lily pondered on that question for a bit then said, "Truth."

James and Sirius had huge grins on their faces and Remus knew that they where up to no good.

Sirius asked his question. "Lily what would be the ideal kiss for you. Not just an ordinary kiss but your dream kiss and who would it be with?"

Lily got beat red and hesitated before answering. "Well, the person would have to really mean it and it would have to be full of love and passion." As Lily was babbling Sirius threw James a quick glance and James took the hint. Slowly he slipped his hand around her waist and then in a split second he pulled her, with great force, to him. Lily was caught completely off guard and didn't close her mouth fast enough. James took this opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth, and leaned into her. She let a moan slip and put one hand on his chest and the other went to his hair. Lily began to fall backward and before either knew it they were lying on the couch, James on top and Lily on the bottom. Lily slowly sucked on his bottom lip and James ran his hands threw her hair. After a few minutes James pulled her up and broke the kiss. Lily looked at him in amazement. She never knew someone could be kissed like that, yet alone have it come form James Potter, master prankster and self-centered git. They both saw each other with new eyes, James had waited for that kiss for seven bloody long years and Lily had waited all her life for a man to equally love her.

Remus and Sirius clapped generously and Kat and Torrance giggled Lily. Sirius was the first to speak, "Was that your kiss?"

"I believe it was Sirius. I honestly think it was." With that Lily leaned her head back and rested it on James chest. _'I think I can finally trust him.'_

Lily looked at Remus and then back to Sirius, "Okay, Sirius how many girls have you actually slept with?"

James and Remus burst into laughter. Kat's left eyebrow went way up and she looked at him with a questioning glance. "Uh, well I haven't been laid in over a month." Sirius responded sheepishly. James continued to laugh and was able to get out, "I think that's a record for you." before he continued dying form laughter. After this Lily burst into laughter with James, Torrance joining them. After about five minutes everyone was crying from laughing so hard. "Hey it's not my problem all the women see me as 'Sex God of Hogwarts'." Then he murmured, "not that I mind or anything." Kat looked at him with disgust but asked anyway, "So you have been loyal to me for the total of three days that we have been dating?"

"Yes I haven't even looked at what's her face but, at all. And the only thing that has been on my mind love is you. So please don't feel jealous." With that Sirius leaned over gently and put a soft, reassuring kiss on Kat's cheek. Kat was still weary about trusting Sirius; after all he was like a god among the women in Hogwarts. But they had all agreed to stick together trying to get James and Lily an actual couple. Torrance had explained to the guys that Lily was worried about getting near a boy after what had happened at a muggle party she had been at with Joey. He had blown her off and then she caught him cheating. She had told Torrance that she would never get near a boy again. And this game was the beginning of their master plan.

Sirius looked at James and asked, "Is your mom still having that Christmas party this year?"

"I do believe she is Padfoot. I was wondering if any of you are coming."

Torrance looked at Remus, "I think we can make that, what do you say Remus?"

"But of course I am going, not only is it Christmas its also" and before he could finish James hushed him and Sirius finished, "Yes the big dinner Mrs. Potter always has. Why yes Remus, splendid idea that we all go for that."

Lily knew that wasn't what was going on and gave a questioning look at James. He just shrugged and he motioned that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Just then the clock struck one. Kat looked at the clock and sighed, "Dear me is really one. We have huge herbology exam tomorrow." With that said Torrance shrieked and ran up stairs with her textbook. Remus sat with a confused look on his face. "Don't worry about Tory." Kat said, "She always flips out on that kind of stuff."

James chuckled, "She reminds me of you Moony. Always fussing about school." Remus just scowled and went off to bed leaving Kat, Sirius, James and a very tired Lily. Kat got up and yawned, "Goodnight everyone." Sirius got up to, walked her to the stairs and whispered some thing to her and then went to the Marauders dorm. James looked at Lily who was half asleep and softly said to her, "Flower it is time to go to bed." She murmured back, "I want to stay right here with you." James put an arm around her and pulled a quilt over them. Then both gave in to heavy sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? Please **Review **because it really does help. If any one knows anything about the song fic thing can you please write to me. Thanks again.

Prongs HMS Marauders


	6. 112 Camelot Drive

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up. I will be going away for a while so I might not get a chance to update, and if I update all at once then you know I am back. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend/almost sister Kelsey. You made Christmas and everyday worth living. You're a great friend and an unbelievable author.

* * *

Chapter Six – 112 Camelot Drive

Sirius and James had just finished packing for Christmas. Like every other year Sirius would be going home with James and they would spend Christmas together. The only catch this year is that a certain girl would be going with them. "Mom and dad aren't going to be there for Christmas. We need to behave ourselves." James announced proudly. Sirius snickered at the comment. This would mean a big party and a whole lot of girls.

"Good, cause I think I just died and went to heaven." Sirius announced grinning from ear to ear. Just then a soft knock was at the door and Lily entered.

She looked around questionably. "Why did Sirius just die and go to heaven?"

Sirius threw Lily a look and then moved seductively to her side. "Because James just gave me permission to have sex with you when we get home. Oh Lily I can just picture it, red sheets, orange candles and a bottle of rum. Ah the pleasure of drunk love."

Lily moved out of his reach and hid behind James. She whimpered, "James he is going to rape me. Save me!"

James looked at her and then pushed her on to his bed, "Not if I can get to you first." He gave her a hard kiss on the mouth and then continued to tickle her until she was pleading under him for sympathy. "This is the only time Flower, next time I won't be so forgiving." He looked at her sternly and shook his finger at her.

Lily giggled and then fell back breathless. She felt James shift a bit and then he was lying next to her. He entwined his fingers in hers and played with her hair. She could hear his breathing moving at a fairly even pace. Resting her head on his chest she could feel all his toned muscles that he had gotten from playing Quidditch.

Sirius excused himself and went to find Remus. Even though he knew nothing could get between him and his best friend, Sirius couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. _'You know that James would never ditch you for Lily. You're practically his brother and he will always need you.'_ **'Yeah, but it's always him and Lily now. Soon they might just forget about you. So what do I do about this, well I could break them up and even though James might be down for a while after we can go rampaging like we did before.'** _'Sirius Black, you would never do that to your best friend would you. Are you really that low and desperate? There are many more things for you to do.' _

Just then Kat walked by. She smiled and waved at him. He went over to see her and got a brilliant idea. "Hey, I was wondering if maybe you would want to come over for a party during break. It's at James' house and I am going to be there." Sirius looked at her hopefully.

Kat smiled and began walking again. She had been heading for the library but thought better of it. She felt Sirius grab her hand, sending warm vibrations through her body. Secretly she had a huge crush on him but knew it was probably hopeless. "Sure, I would love to come to the party."

"Great and if it's okay with you, could I maybe, like take you. You know, like on a date type thing." He asked. He didn't even know why he had been nervous. But she did things to him, made him feel guilty for all the other girls he'd been with, made him really forget about everything but her, and he knew that he needed someone like her. Even after the ball he had been running over the idea.

Soon they had reached a place that neither of them knew, or so it seemed. Sirius knew perfectly where they were but wasn't about to let on. This had been on of the forbidden places that the Marauders came often. It was not the Room of Requirement or any new secret passage. Inside there were five beds and a few change of clothes for each of the people staying and stashes of food. This was the secret get-away for the Marauders. They would come in here when full moon came and prepared, and after Remus would stay here and recover. So steering Kat away he continued to tell her about the Christmas Party.

Back in the dorm, James and Lily had finally finished their little make-out session and began to talk. "So Lils, where do you live in the muggle world. Any where I would know of? I live on this huge hill that looks down on a muggle neighborhood; I think it's called Knights Grove."

Lily sat up and screamed. James gave her a look and reassured her that there weren't any test or essay's due. She just shook her head and asked, "Where do you live?"

James reputed, "On the huge hill at the end of Camelot Drive in Knights Grove."

"Holy shit, that's where I live, house 112 which is on the left side. I live about a block away from the hill. Oh My Gosh. When I grew up we thought that hill was haunted because of all the trees and the other year we heard a lot of noise and last summer there were fireworks and lights up there."

James was holding his stomach laughing, "The noise was us and the fireworks are what happened after Sirius got the idea to 'Lighten up the Sky'. He was freaking out because we wouldn't let him light the touches on the deck. He liked the dragon fire cracker so we built another one. Even my dad helped. But as for the trees, we need them so the muggles can't see us playing Quidditch." He paused a moment before asking his question. "So how is it that we have never run into one another? When we get home you'll have to give Sirius and I a tour. We could meet some new people and try some new pranks."

Lily looked at him astounded. "What on earth makes you think I am going to allow you and Black to play pranks on my friends? I would never do that." She turned so her back was to his face. She shook her head in disbelief and mumbled quietly to herself. "I can't believe he would actually think I would do something like that and all those poor muggle children. What am I going to do?"

James put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she had used in her hair and the light scent of lilies surrounded her. James nuzzled her neck and responded, "We'll play gently and besides I want to meet all your muggle friends."

She turned to look at him and his face was pleading. She giggled at his puppy eyes and said, "Only if you kiss me."

James grinned, "Gladly love." And he kissed her full on the lips.

* * *

Hello everyone! I am back and here is the latest chapter. Hope you liked it and please Review. Sorry about the last one, my computer was being really stupid.

Thank you to all my reviewers. I love you guys and will update soon.

Prongs Almighty


	7. The Potter Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. Guess whose back? That's right, Prongs Almighty. Well I am excited to be back and have waited a while to give you this chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Keep it up.

* * *

Chapter Seven The Potter Mansion

James picked up his luggage and walked toward the driveway. He looked up at the long asphalt path ahead of him. He was happy, truly happy because as he looked behind him, his best friend and his girlfriend were standing right behind him. He smirked at the look on Lily's face. She seemed so scarred of a house. Sirius was thinking about something because he had this huge grin on his face. After a few minutes James led the way up the driveway to his house, better known as a mansion.

Lily was still in shock. This house was huge; actually it was bigger then huge. Just the front of the house was amazing. There were flowers filling the gardens and a beautiful path led to the back of the house. James led them up to the front door and pressed the doorbell. Lily watched in amazement as a little house elf came to the door. As soon as the house elf saw James she squealed in delight and grabbed his bags and took off. A moment latter another came to the door and gave Sirius a shy smile, took his stuff and departed.

"Sorry Lily. I forgot to tell you we had house elves. The one that took my stuff is Elsie; the one that took Sirius's stuff is Carmen. And this is Akron. He will take your stuff up to your room." James then turned to Sirius, "Well I think we should go see that Quidditch Pitch that Alaska was designing when we left."

Lily followed behind the two guys. She took her time to get to the back. Lily loved looking at the flowers. James' mother had excellent taste in flowers. The gardens were lush and full of life; the grass was green and nicely cut. Lily gave out a small laugh; she couldn't believe that for years the muggles thought that this place was abandoned and old. The house was old but it was in great condition. The beige paint on the shutters was gleaming and the red of the door was just the same. The front of the house was stucco (rock interlock) and the back was a cream colour. Lily snapped out of her trance and found James calling her name. She ran over to them and saw what they were looking at. Her mouth hung open.

The Quidditch pitch was amazing. The grass was green and all the lines were marked. There was a stadium on the right side. It wasn't as big as the stadium at Hogwarts, but this stadium didn't need to fit the population of Hogwarts. The score board sat on the left side and since there was automatic scoring the score board had everything on it. The team locker rooms were at either end.

"Is this new or did you always have this James?"

"Well Lily we got it renovated. But ever since Sirius and I were good enough to fly my dad built it and we have practiced and played in it. Have you ever seen lights and heard a lot of noise?" Lily nodded her head twice. "Well that was us. We had our big Quidditch Tournament here."

"James one question, why isn't there snow here?"

Sirius laughed and replied, "Some of the house elves don't like snow and the grass on the pitch had to grow so they put a charm over the property so the grass could grow. Don't worry Evans the snow will be here tomorrow."

The three seventeen year olds walked back to the house to eat lunch. James opened the glass door and led them into the kitchen. Sirius walked right in and grabbed something from the fridge. James showed Lily around.

The kitchen was tiled floor, with a table for five people. The stove was silver colour, same with the oven. The counter was a green silver colour, a bar type counter at one end. The food and plates were all put away in cupboards leaving the kitchen tidy, clean and polished.

The dinning and living rooms were amazing. Lily had seen rooms like these only in magazines. The table could fit at least fifteen people. The china set was on the far wall in a wood and glass stand. Hanging over the table was a chandelier. Lily later learned that it was hand blown in Italy, on the island of Murano, outside of Venice. The table and chairs were made from mahogany wood. The living had leather interior. The five piece leather sofa was on the longest wall with a 65" TV on the opposite wall.

"I didn't know you guys watched TV?"

"Well Lily, one year Akron saw it and told my dad so he got one and now we mainly watch Quidditch on it." James smiled at her. He moved closer and took her hand, entwining her fingers in his. With a sly grin on his face he led her upstairs on the marble stair case. He led her to a room with orange and yellow poke-a-dots on the wall. "This is your room. Hope you like it and make your self at home. Feel free to put you stuff in drawers. Your bathroom is through this door." He opened the door to find that the other door was also opened.

"So is that your room on the other side of the bathroom." She asked half serious, half joking.

"Well I guess you could say that. If you feel better I could always switch rooms with Sirius. I'm sure that he would rather enjoy that."

"If you put that sex-crazed psycho over there I will personally come and kill you in the dead of night." Lily looked up into his hazel eyes and shook her finger at him. Then she walked into the bathroom, looked around and continued onto James' room. She spun around the midnight blue room and fell on his king size bed. Immediately she sunk into the mattress. James walked into the room and fell beside her.

"So do you like my house? Is it everything you thought an arrogant, stuck up, annoying, and know-it-all prat like me would live?"

"Well not identical to the way I pictured it but it's big enough. Do you stay alone much?"

"When mum and dad are away for work Sirius and I are left home alone but sometimes my grandparents come to visit."

"Where do your grandparents live?"

"In Italy. They moved as soon as mum left the house. Sirius and I go there for two weeks every summer. Live close to the mountains and not to far from the beach. They have beautiful homes and most of my cousins live there."

Then their conversation was interrupted with a knock at the door. Sirius' head popped through followed by the rest of him.

"Sorry to intrude guys but mum sent an owl James to tell us that Vicky will be here a seven. She is staying for the rest of vacation. Thought you might want to get ready and prepare to protect Lils from the monster." Sirius walked back out and closed the door.

Lily looked at James confused. He had never spoken about this Vicky before and she was kinda freaked out to know who it was. "Should I be scared James?"

"Yeah, I guess I never told you about our old family friends, the Maltose's and their perfect daughter. Well she is in love with me or something off the wall like that and she almost killed one of the girls I brought home once. Then we told her off and she has been better but if you get scarred you know where to find me."

And as if on cue the door be rang and Sirius yelled upstairs. Lily jumped under the sheets and pulled them close. "Please don't make me go out James. What if she eats me or worse, what if she kisses you?"

"Then I would kiss you hard to show her that I truly love you. Don't worry hun. I will keep you safe." James gave her a reassuring kiss and then picked her up and carried her out the door.

Slowly they walked down the marble staircase to meet Vicky Maltose.

* * *

Well aren't we all excited to go and Miss. Vicky. Haha you will have to wait. Lily's ex will come in the next chapter. We shall learn what happened between them. Well that is all for now and I hope you enjoyed it. Review and continue reading.

Prongs Almighty


	8. Miss Vicky Maltose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It all belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to all my reviewers.I am so glad to have that over with. Not much to say now but July 16th is almost here. In this chapter I will be introducing new characters, sorry if you get confused.

* * *

Chapter Eight Miss Vicky Maltose 

James and Lily walked slowly down the stairs to meet Vicky. As far as Lily was concerned she was a huge threat and Lily didn't want to meet her.

"Hi James. How are you? I haven't seen you in like forever!" Vicky's high itch voice filled the house. Lily flinched at the sound. Vicky ran up and flung her arms around his neck. Sirius came over and stood beside Lily. He squeezed her shoulder lightly letting her know that he was there. James unwrapped Vicky's arms and swept over to Lily.

"Sirius it is amazing to see you again. And this would be?" She asked, her eyes growing cold while they washed over Lily.

"Vicky this is Lily, **my** girlfriend. Lily this is Vicky." James made introductions quick and sweet. He put an arm around Lily's waist and turned to Sirius. "Lily and I are going to finish unpacking then we will come down to eat dinner." He turned and led Lily back up the stairs.

"So Sirius, has my James found himself a damsel. How long will she be with him, a week maybe? Huh Sirius, she is just one of those fall down girls isn't she?"

Sirius chuckled in spite of himself. "No, no, no Vicky. Lily is the real thing. The very soul James wants to hold every night. There is no going back now. You missed your chance and she is now one of the most hated girls at school. This is all he wanted. So face it Vicky, you lost." And with that he walked upstairs and closed his door.

Vicky was left downstairs fuming and all alone. She walked upstairs and straight to the room she had always used the room right beside James'. But she heard voices. Vicky went up to the door and peaked in. She couldn't believe what she saw. There lay James, his head in Lily's lap.

Lily was trying to comb through James' hair. No such luck. Whenever she would flatten a piece it would just stick back up. "Sorry James, after Joey there were few people I ever trusted."

James sat up and looked at Lily in the eyes. How he loved to gaze into the emerald pools, and when the light hit them just right he could see the reflection of flames flickering in them. "What did Joey and you have in common? What happened Lily?" He took her head in his hands, and met her eyes. "Tell me Lily, so I can understand."

She knew that this day would come. Slowly she stood up and moved away from James. "Joey was my ex boyfriend. He was everything any girl could want a guy to be. He was the most popular boy in school, on the football team, tall, handsome, fearless, and excellent at school. Sometimes he reminded me of you. Selfless, arrogant, stuck up and rich. He lives here to, just a few houses down from my house."

"But Lily, even though he reminds you of me, does that mean when you look at me you see him or me?"

"I see you James. You came first. I loved you first, even when I was dating him, you would sometimes swim into view and curse me. After those happened I would go home and cry myself to sleep. I was so stupid and had too much pride."

"No Lily, nothing about you is stupid. Your amazing, wild, passionate, fiery and at times a tease." They both laughed at the end. James wrapped her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Go on love."

Taking a deep breath Lily continued. "Everything was great in my world, I had the guy, even if he wasn't the one I wanted, school was done, my sister was gone for a month. Then one of his best friends confronted me about him and a girl named Allison. She had been at his house with a few friends and they went all the way. Eric told me everything. He asked if Joey had said anything on our date the night before and when I responded he hadn't Eric knew that Joey would never tell me. I called him and broke up with him. I never told him that Eric told me, I wanted to keep Eric safe. It has been really hard to watch you make your rounds with girls and then try to trust you. But James, I love you more then you will ever know." With that she threw her arms around his neck and pushed him onto the bed.

Vicky decided not to watch them snog so she closed the door and went to form her plan that would hopefully break the two love birds apart. She needed some leverage and to find this Joey person. But all that would come later, now she needed a shower.

Sirius sent out the letters and went to tell James that the party was planned and set for the 27 of December. Until then they all had work to do to get ready for the party of the year. Since this was his last year, Sirius wanted to make everything worth it. But as he thought of all the girls that would be there Kat's face and sweet voice echoed threw his head.

* * *

Padfoot (HHs Maraudrs)- Yes there was a reason! Lol

Sorry it was short. Lily really needed to get out what happened between her and Joey. That was the point of this chapter. It will be longer next time. Thanks again for everything.

Prongs Almighty

* * *


End file.
